The present invention relates to the field of strings for musical instruments such as guitars, banjos, and mandolins. Stringed musical instruments typically have a body, which contains an anchor to which the strings are attached, and a bridge, over which the strings are pulled taut. A neck having a fingerboard is attached to one end of the body, and at the end of the neck is the head with the tuning keys. One end of each string is attached to the anchor on the instrument body and the other end is attached to one of the tuning keys. The string is pulled taut across the bridge and along the fingerboard by turning the tuning key. Each string is tuned to produce a different pitch, which is determined by the length of string allowed to vibrate, the mass per unit length of the string, and the tension applied to the string.
One of the most common stringed musical instruments is the guitar. The acoustic guitar has been long manufactured and used and the electric guitar is a popular instrument of the 20th century. The string of the invention is particularly advantageous for use with electric guitars, although the string can be used on any of a number of musical instruments.
An electric guitar typically has six strings, three of which are generally "plain" strings, consisting of a single strand of wire, and three of which are "wrapped" strings, consisting of a core wire, which is generally hexagonal in shape, and around which is tightly wound along its entire length a thin wrap wire. The wrapped wires are thicker and have a greater mass per unit length than the plain wires. Thus, the wrapped wires have a lower resonance frequency and a lower pitch sound when plucked. Strings for electric guitars are generally approximately 41 inches in length.